For Ten Minutes
by kikira-san
Summary: For ten minutes I was a woman...I hate being a woman." -Hiei. A darker look at what would happen if Hiei were accidentally turned into a woman. NO bashing of female Hiei stories. PG for mentions of yaoi.


For ten minutes, I was a woman.  
  
I was hit by a spell gone awry and turned into a woman. I was beautiful I suppose, long black hair that reached past my waist, a shapely form, delicate features, sweet charming personality, all the things that a woman should have.   
  
For ten minutes, I made Kuwabara enjoy my company.  
  
I made Kuwabara think that Yukina maybe wasn't the best. That made me angry but I didn't get angry. I acted demure and sweet. He liked my attitude and acted closer to me than we had been. We didn't bicker or fight. He was generally happier to be in my company.  
  
For ten minutes, I made Yusuke more of a pervert.  
  
I suppose out of all of the reactions I liked Yusuke's the best. He didn't even really like my new attitude all that much. He missed the old kick-ass me. He told me I had a nice ass and breasts. I slapped him but not hard enough to hurt. He smiled at me and said I was acting like a strange mix of Keiko and Yukina. For a minute there I truly loved Yusuke. He accepted what I was, a male, and he missed it.  
  
For ten minutes, I gave Yukina a sister.  
  
I gave Yukina someone she could easily relate too, someone with a warm heart like hers. She smiled and called me 'oneesan.' My female form lacking a jagan eye was freely able to tell her everything, begging that she understand why I hadn't before. She smiled and nodded and cried. I cried with her. Her 'oneesan' could cry with her.  
  
For ten minutes, I made Kurama happy.  
  
I gave Kurama the possibility of children and a future where he could tell his parents about his lover. He wouldn't have to worry about being ashamed of presenting me to his family. He wouldn't have to worry about discrimination or hate. His mother would have her daughter-in-law and her grandchildren. Of course for Kurama it is always his mother first. I would have been the "right" kind of lover.  
  
For ten minutes, I gave the koorime no cause to hate me.  
  
I would not have been thrown over the cliff had I been born a woman. Women are accepted. Males are not. Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, I would still be a fire demon after all but then again. I wouldn't have been a male. Males are strictly forbidden and half-breeds are not.  
  
For ten minutes, I wasn't the Forbidden Child.  
  
Everything else was erased just washed off the slate. It didn't matter anymore because I was a woman, a nice, wonderful woman. I made them all smile and they were all happy. It was so easy because I was a woman.  
  
I hate being a woman.

Kurama is expecting me. It's night now and it's safe for me to visit him, but instead of being in his embrace, I'm up on his roof starring at my hands. Yusuke and Kuwabara are expecting me to be at the new mission briefing tomorrow. Yukina expects me for tea on Thursday. The koorime expect me to come back and destroy them all and crash their island. And yet as I sit here starring at my hands covered in sword calluses, I can't help but think that if they see me as I am now, male, they will be in some way or other wishing that, that ten minutes had been forever.   
  
Somehow, I think I'm being selfish and unfair. After all how should they have acted? Should they have rejected the female form? But I can't stand it. I can't stand this comparison. I can feel them doing it with the Jagan. Even right now, they are thinking what would've happened if Hiei was a woman.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would explain everything to Yukina.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would have been there for Yukina so she would be caught by Tarakune.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would have made Shori a grandmother and been the perfect daughter-in-law.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would have given Kurama a nice normal mate.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would have gotten along with Kuwabara and been nice.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would not be out killing things.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would not have been thrown off the Glacier.  
  
If Hiei was a woman, 'she' would have made everything better.  
  
But... My dear friends in all of your reckonings you forget.  
  
Hiei is not a woman.  
  
So Hiei won't make it into Kurama's room tonight, and Hiei won't be at the mission briefing tomorrow, and Hiei won't make it to tea on Thursday, but Hiei might just make it to the Glacier to kill the koorime and to take the island down. That would be a nice way to die wouldn't it, friends?  
  
So, please, my dear friends, if you remember me, remember Hiei, the fire demon, master of the dragon, Forbidden Child of the koorime, male.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Well people have been changing Hiei into a woman a lot lately and personally I think it's great and all but if I were Hiei I'd be a little pissed. So this is were it spawned off from. I was reading a great Hiei girl fic and I kept thinking but don't you think Hiei would be mad that Kurama took advantage of the situation to show him to his mother, and how Shori didn't accept male Hiei but loved female Hiei. And Hiei wasn't even slightly bothered by this. Also they completely leave off the fact that if Hiei was female she wouldn't have been thrown off the Glacier which I think Hiei would think about were he turned to a she.   
  
Sorry about changing to third person in the middle there, but I thought it made Hiei creepy so I left it. This was just a blurb that occurred to me not any kind of hate please don't take it that way. I like Hiei female stories fine. I just put a deeper, darker spin on things. Night now.  
  
Please leave comments, reviews, criticisms, flames or anything else is appreciated.


End file.
